One side of a square is $7$ centimeters long. What is its perimeter?
$7\text{ cm}$ The perimeter is the total length of all the sides of the shape added together. Add up the lengths of the sides: $ \text{perimeter} = {7} + {7} + {7} + {7} $ $ \text{perimeter} = 28\text{ cm} $